Kiss The Girl
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: NEW VERSION of my story Kiss The Girl. This one is updated and better written. The other one has been deleted. Don't worry though. This one is better and much fluffier! Cabbie love


**A/N: So I got a review for Kiss The Girl the other day and I reread the story and it's really old lol**

**It's really bad honestly. Like the way I wrote it.**

**So I decided to rewrite it. Same theme but just a little different and better! Enjoy!**

**Narrator POV**

"Alright guys! Does everyone have everything?" Tori asked as she lugged the last cooler to the door.

The whole gang decided to spend their first day of summer at the beach. Jade was a little uneasy about it, but after some talking with Beck, he was easily able to convince her to come along.

"Okay so who's riding with you?" Tori asked, looking around at everyone.

Jade immediately kissed Beck, making it obvious of who her car pool partner was. Tori just rolled her eyes and looked over at Cat and Robbie.

They were standing farthest from the group, hands intertwined, smiling; Cat giggling at something Robbie said.

Things had changed a lot since the tuna jump. Cat felt like it was easier to have a relationship with him now. There was no need for the running anymore.

They hadn't actually defined their relationship. Nothing was exactly official. But Cat had that feeling inside of her. That feeling you get when you feel loved by someone that you couldn't imagine not feeling that feeling anymore. The feeling of someone being there.

Tori smiled, shaking her head as she turned to Andre. He nodded, chuckling lightly as they walked out the door.

"I'm riding with you." Cat giggled, sticking her tongue out at Robbie.

"Okay." He smiled, squeezing her hand as she pulled him out the door and to his car.

Everyone loaded up with all their stuff before pulling out of the Vega's driveway. Tori and Andre were blasting music, Jade and Beck were already bickering, and Cat and Robbie were playing eye spy.

"I spy something with my little eye…something blue, with lots of white fluffy things!" Cat said giddily.

"The sky?" Robbie smirked.

Cat pouted. "Phooey. Your too good at this game Robbie."

"You're good at it too." He convinced. "Ready, my turn. I spy with my little eye…something adorable with red hair." He stated, glancing at her as they sat at a red light.

Cat smiled, looking out her window in the car for things that were adorable with red hair. As she searched the car floor, a strand of her red velvet hair fell in front of her face.

She then realized what he was inferring.

She blushed deeply, lifting her head to look at him. He was avoiding eye contact with her, looking out his window awkwardly.

She let out a nervous airy giggle before leaning over and placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

"You're so sweet Robbie…" She whispered as the light turned green.

Robbie just blushed, unable to form words at the moment; his heart beating too loud for him to hear himself think.

Cat understood; she had felt feeling this before. So she grabbed his hand, lacing her dainty fingers with his gently as they continued their hour long drive to the beach.

…

By the time they got there Cat was curled up in the passenger's seat, sound asleep, snoring lightly.

He smiled at how adorable she looked before reaching over and tapping her on the knee.

She stirred a little, groaning and turning the other way. He chuckled, shaking her arm lightly.

"Cat…" He whispered as her eyes blinked open.

She sat up, letting out a big yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

She looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you." She said groggily.

He shrugged. "It's alright. The snoring was cute." He teased.

"Ew! I do not snore." She defended as they got out of the car.

"Whatever you say." He continued, getting a playful shove from her.

"Looks like no one is here yet." Cat pointed out, noticing they were the only ones from their group.

The beach was pretty much empty. It was one of those far beaches with the bomb fires.

Cat attached her hand to his as they headed down to beach with their things, finding a spot for all of them.

"How about right there by the bomb fire thingy?" Cat asked cutely.

"Sure." He smiled, the two of them heading to their destination.

"Where are you going to put your towel?" Cat asked.

"Ummm…probably right here. Why?" Robbie asked, confused on why she would want to know that.

"Well…Jade will probably throw water on me, Beck will baby me, and Tori and Andre will just ignore me…" She trailed off. "And I wanna be next to you…" She said shyly, looking anywhere but at him.

"I would love for you to be next to me." He smiled at her lovingly.

"Thanks Robbie…" She mumbled, hugging him quickly before laying her towel down right next to his.

They both sat down, looking out at the water as the sun beamed down on them.

"Do I really snore?" Cat asked sadly.

He smiled. "It was probably the cutest thing I have ever seen." He spoke honestly.

She blushed madly. "Snoring is not cute!"

"Well you're cute." He defended, making her turn even redder.

She looked into her lap, too embarrassed to look up at him. He smiled at her little dimple that indented her cheek before leaning over and kissing it ever so softly.

Her head whipped upward, just in time for her nose to brush passed his. They both turned as red as her hair in realization of their closeness. The butterflies went crazy in her stomach the way his breath tickled her lips.

"Hi…" She breathed, resting her forehead against his.

Her eyes flickered to his lips. He got the message, hesitantly leaning in.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" They heard Jade's voice sneer, causing them to pull apart quickly.

"Staring contest." Robbie defended.

Cat felt her heart drop.

"Looks to me like you guys were about to kiss." Jade continued.

"Yeah." Cat said in a low voice, loud enough for only Robbie to hear.

He looked at her funny, not understanding what she meant.

In all honesty Robbie didn't think she felt that way about him. He just assumed that after the tuna jump things were still the same, because that's usually what happens. Things just stay the same.

"Alrighty then let's set up and have some fun!" Tori said, changing the conversation from the awkwardness that appeared.

Cat looked down, playing with sand in her hands as everyone laid out their towels.

"Cat…" Robbie whispered, touching her arm gently.

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes only to see a thoughtful expression.

She knew exactly what he was silently asking her.

Why did you say that? Did you want me to kiss you?

And lastly.

Do you really feel that way?

Cat just smiled adoringly at him, loving the way she could melt under his warm hazel eyes.

Without saying a word, she grabbed his hand in hers, running her thumb over his knuckles softly before placing a soft kiss on the top of his hand.

She giggled at his baffled, surprised expression before getting up and helping the rest of them with the coolers.

She came back with two Gatorades for the both of them.

"Thanks." He smiled, opening it and taking a quick sip before putting it back down.

"Wanna go swimming?" Cat asked randomly.

"Sure." He shrugged.

Cat smiled, slipping out of her little dress before running to ocean. Robbie laughed, taking his shirt off and chasing after her.

He was only a few feet behind her when her toes reached the water, she squealed, turning around and running into Robbie.

He grabbed her waist, preventing her from falling over. She just giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He blushed at the bare skin on skin contact.

She released him moments later, staying close to him as she pointed at the water.

"It's really cold." She shivered as more waves brushed up against her pink toe nails.

"I doubt it's that bad." Robbie said, stepping in.

He jumped back being she was right about the temperature.

Cat smiled smugly at him. "Too cold?" She teased.

"N-No…" He stuttered, not fooling her one bit.

"Then come swimming with me." She said, stepping closer to him.

"Maybe I don't wanna…" He lied.

"You don't wanna swim with me?" She pouted, placing a hand on his abdomen while the other ran through his thick blacks curls. She blinked her long eye lashes at him, making his legs quiver.

"F-Fine…" He gave in, smiling at her.

She locked fingers with his as they made their way slowly into the water. Robbie was getting used to it the more he walked in but Cat was freezing. It was up to their knees when Cat gave in. She let out a little whimper, darting for the shore.

Robbie kept his hand attached to hers. "Cat what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's freezing!" She complained, trying to pull her hand from his so she could fully exit the water.

"Oh it's not that bad." He said. "I want you to swim with me." He playfully pouted his lower lip at her.

"Robbieeeee…" She whined, still trying to free her hand from his.

"Fine." He smirked mischievously, before taking one long step forward, wrapping an around her waist and lifting her up.

"Robbie!" Cat yelled from where he was carrying her.

"Yes?" he asked as he walked into the water.

"Put me down!" She giggled.

"No because you'll run away, when I want to be with you." He said, not realizing the reality in that statement.

"I won't run away…" She whispered to him, kissing the shell of his ear gently.

He set her down, realizing what was said. She squeaked a little at the water that now came up to her waist as she grabbed Robbie for support as the waves got bigger.

At one point they just stood there in the tide, hugging each other. Cat had her arms wrapped around his torso and her head on his chest while he had his arms around her back, head on top of hers.

"Robbie…" Cat shivered after a few minutes. "I'm cold."

"I know me too." He smiled, taking her hand as they walked out of the water.

"Let's play in the sand!" Cat said excitedly, bringing him over to an area of sand that was just a little damp from high tide.

She lay down on her stomach, motioning for Robbie to lie next to her.

Resting on their elbows they drew funny pictures in the sand, making each other laugh.

Cat drew a heart, and next to it Robbie drew a bigger, crooked one, making her giggle.

Then, hesitating at first, she wrote KISS ME in delicate letters over top of their hearts.

Robbie's heart skipped a beat and he had to reread it over again to make sure he wasn't mistaken. He turned his head to look at her, but instantly regretted it when her face was only an inch from his.

"Well-…um are you s-sure?" he double checked.

Cat smiled. "I wouldn't have told you to if I didn't want you to." She said gently.

"True…" He agreed, staring back down at the statement in the sand. Cat sat there, patiently waiting for him to do something.

"Robbie." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up at her again. Although she didn't say anything. Instead her soft pink lips were pressed against his plush inviting ones.

It was short and sweet, just like their kiss that they shared at the CowWow. Cat pulled away, a smile on her face.

Robbie was bright red and probably as happy as he had ever been. Neither of them said anything. Although Robbie could tell that she desperately wanted him to say something.

So he wrote something.

In the sand he wrote R + C, which made her smile. But then she frowned, making him confused.

She brought her finger next to the C and next to it she wrote = 4 EVER

He smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and twined her fingers with his.

…

It was now dark out and everyone was gathered around the bomb fire, talking and roasting marshmallows. Everyone saw the small kiss shared between their two friends and the closeness of them.

Robbie was currently sitting Indian style with Cat perched in his lap. They were roasting marshmallows together. Every time Cat roasted on she would take a bite, before bringing it to the side of her face and letting Robbie take a bite. Every time Robbie roasted a marshmallow he would take a bite before bringing it to her lips and letting her take a bite.

As everyone had their own conversations, they all took a glance at them once in a while; smiling at how happy they looked.

"This doesn't look good." Beck said to Jade as they watched Cat and Robbie.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked.

"Cat always finds a way to break his heart, whether she means to or not." He explained. "I mean, are they even official yet?"

Jade sighed, knowing her boyfriend had a valid point. "No." She said. "If they were, Cat would have told me already. She's in love with the stupid nerd."

"I'm going to talk to Robbie." Beck decided.

"Good I'll talk to Cat." Jade said as Beck got up.

"Hey Robbie, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

Robbie made a confused face. "Sure." He agreed, gently sliding Cat off his lap.

"Hurry back." She whispered, kissing his cheek before he stood up.

Beck took him over the side.

"What's going on between you and Cat?" He asked.

"Umm…I'm not sure…"

Beck looked at him. "This always happens, man. You need to straighten things out and make sure you are both on the same page."

"I know, I know…I mean, we kissed before." Robbie told him.

"I know. We all saw." Becks smiled.

"You did?" Robbie turned red.

"Yeah. Just be careful, okay? Talk to her. I don't wanna see you get hurt." He patted him on the shoulder.

Meanwhile Jade had called Cat over to her so that they could talk while Tori and Andre talked about school and music.

Cat avoided eye contact, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Cat." Jade said.

"Whaty?" She asked, playing with the sand.

"What's going on with you and the nerd?" She asked bluntly.

"Don't call him that…" She growled. "I don't know. I think we're together now." She smiled lightly.

"You think?" She raised an eye brow.

"I don't know! I kissed him and we held hands and we drew cute things in the sand like R + C = 4 ever and it was really cute I really want to be with him and I don't know if he wants to be with me I'm so confused!" She rambled in one breath.

"Cat it's not that hard." Jade sighed. "Just tell him."

Cat whimpered. She was never good at talking this out. She always got nervous and her legs took over and she would run away. But she was done with the running. She had promised herself a long time ago that she would no longer run from the boy who stole her heart.

"Hey Cat." She heard his melodic voice echo in her head. She looked at her love.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked with that cue grin on his face.

There was no way she could decline that offer. She nodded her head, standing up and taking his hand as they walked along the shore together.

It was quiet and peaceful at first, both of them gathering their thoughts together.

"Cat." Robbie finally spoke up. "Do you want this to be real?" He asked softly.

"Of course Robbie…" She whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I mean it Cat." He said.

"Yes Robbie." She stopped and faced him. "Why wouldn't I want it to be real?" She asked.

"I don't know…" He sighed. "There has been so many times where I thought things would change, that we could be together. But nothing ever happens. It's like you forget all about it. DO you want to be with me Cat?" He asked sadly.

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to be with you Robbie?" She asked.

"Well I don't know, I asked you to prom. You said no. I sang my song to you. You still wanted Evan. I kissed you, you ran away. If you were so jealous why would run away when I kissed you? I though you wanted me to kiss you!" He rambled on. "I couldn't sleep at all that night because I thought I upset you. I hate seeing you upset because you have such a pretty smile and I never want you to stop smiling but I want you to be smiling with me-"

Cat cut him off, grabbing his face and kissing him passionately, probably the deepest kiss they had ever shared. Robbie lost his state of mind for a moment and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back.

After a moment he pulled away, staring into her hopeful baby browns.

"Cat…" He breathed. "Don't do that if it's not going to mean anything."

"But it does mean something Robbie…" She whispered. "I-I…" She took a deep breath. "I love you."

"You love me?" He asked surprised. "Then why-"

"Because I was scared. I was with Jade when she cried for nights over her and Beck's break up. I didn't want to risk that happening to us." She continued. "But…I realized that there are going to a hell of lot of bumps in the road. And if you are afraid to get over those bumps, you aren't going to get anywhere in life." She brushed her lips over his softly. "…and I want to get over those bumps with you Robbie."

Robbie smiled like an idiot at the girl in his arms. The fact that they had reached this point was unbelievable.

He brought his lips to hers once more in a sensible kiss. She smiled into the kiss, happy that they would finally have a chance to be happy together.

"I love you…" He breathed, pulling away.

"I love you too…" She smiled before kissing him deeply.

Her elbows rested on his shoulders while her hands found their home in his head of curls. He squeezed her waist gently, lifting her up and spinning her around. She sputtered against her lips before he set her down.

She pulled away to laugh before going back in to kiss him. AS the kiss progressed, they heard clapping and wolf whistling coming from their group of friends. They broke apart to look at them and started to laugh, subconsciously holding each other closer.

Cat turned back to Robbie. "Forever?" She asked, holding up her pinky.

"Forever." He smiled, hooking his pinky around hers.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it!**

**This is probably one of my favorites to write. I'm going to delete the other one because this one is a lot better.**

**Review and let me know what y'all think!**

**Love you!**


End file.
